starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории
|producer = *Кэтлин Кеннеди *Тони То *Эллисон Шермур *Симон Эмануэль *Джон Нолл *Джейсон МакГатлин *Кири Харт *Джон Шварц |writer = *Джон Нолл *Гэри Витта *Крис Вейтц |starring = *Фелисити Джонс *Диего Луна *Бен Мендельсон *Донни Ен *Цзян Вэнь *Форест Уитакер *Мадс Миккельсен *Алан Тьюдик *Риз Ахмед |music Майкл Джаккино |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release date = *15 декабря 2016 года (Россия и СНГ) *16 декабря 2016 года (США) |runtime = |budget = |imdb = |canon = |language = |timeline = Между «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» |era = |preceded by = |followed by =}} «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» ( ), также известный просто как «Изгой-один» или «Изгой» — готовящийся к выходу одиночный художественный фильм во франшизе «Звёздных войн», релиз которого состоится 15 декабря 2016 года в России и странах СНГ и 16 декабря 2016 года в США. Он станет восьмым игровым полнометражным фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» и первым из серии под названием «Звёздные войны: Антология». . Съёмкой фильма занимается режиссёр Гарет Эдвардс, а одним из продюсеров выступает президент Lucasfilm Кэтлин Кеннеди. Первый вариант сценария в 2014 году написал Гэри Витта, после чего в 2015 году работу над окончательной версией сценария продолжил Крис Вейтц. Фильм основан на сюжете, придуманном Джоном Ноллом, главным креативным директором и ведущим руководителем подразделения визуальных эффектов Industrial Light & Magic. Саундтрек к фильму напишет Майкл Джаккино, таки образом это будет первый художественный фильм «Звёздных войн», входящий в новый канон, авторство музыки в котором не будет принадлежать Джону Уильямсу. На главные роли в «Изгой-один» приглашены актёры: Фелисити Джонс, Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Риз Ахмед, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен и Алан Тьюдик. Женевьев О'Рейли вернётся к своей роли Мон Мотмы - лидера Альянса повстанцев. Ранее О'Рейли сыграла этого персонажа в фильме 2005 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов», но сцены с её участием не вошли в финальную версию фильма. Также в фильме появится знаковый для саги персонаж Дарт Вейдер, однако личность актёра, который исполнит его роль в этом фильме, пока не раскрыта. События фильма, производство которого началось в августе 2015 года, происходят между третьим и четвёртым эпизодами «Звёздных Войн». Сюжет расскажет о формировании Альянса повстанцев и о предпринятой им попытке украсть чертежи «Звезды Смерти», боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить планету. Похищение планов «Звезды Смерти» впервые было упомянуто во вступлении к «Новой надежде». Джин Эрсо, роль которой исполняет Джонс, вместе с группой других персонажей, совместно совершат операцию по похищению этих планов у Галактической Империи. Эдвардс описывает свой фильм как более приземлённый, похожий на фильмы про войну, который рассказывает историю обычных людей, которые объединяются с целью борьбы с Империей. Официальное описание Студия Lucasfim готовит первый спин-офф «Звёздных войн» под названием «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории», абсолютно новое эпичное приключение. Во время войны, группа героев собирается вместе, чтобы украсть чертежи Звезды Смерти, ультимативного оружия Империи. Это событие в мире «Звёздных войн» заставит ординарных людей совершить нечто экстраординарное и стать чем-то большим, чем они были изначально. В кинотеатрах с декабря 2016 года. Разработка thumb|250px|left|Концепт-арт «Изгоя» представленный на Celebration Anaheim. Джон Нолл, руководитель подразделения визуальных эффектов и старший креативный директор ILM, начал разрабатывать идею «Изгоя-один» в середине двухтысячных, после того как узнал, что Джордж Лукас работает над разработкой игрового телесериала по «Звёздным войнам». Но после того, как Нолл понял, что идея не впишется в концепцию сериала, он отложил её. В конечном итоге, из-за бюджетных ограничений, игровой телесериал был отложен на неопределённый срок. В то же время Лукас решил уйти из кинематографа и назначил Кэтлин Кеннеди новым директором Lucasfilm. Со слов Кеннеди, Лукас был "действительно заинтересован в расширении историй, существовавших внутри вселенной." (Долгое время, ещё с периода работы над оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн», Лукас сам хотел заняться съёмками фильмов, действие которых бы развивалось в стороне от основной саги."George Lucas and Gary Kurtz: Star Wars, Empire and Beyond", Prevue #42 (September/October 1980)) В итоге в Lucasfilm зацепились за эту идею и назвали эти неэпизодические приключения «Звёздные войны: Антология». По настоянию коллег, Нолл показал свои наработки многим людям в Lucasfilm, включая члена сюжетной группы Пабло Идальго, который был в восторге от этой идеи. После этого состоялась встреча с Кэннеди и Кири Харт, вице-президентом Lucasfilm по развитию и членом сюжетной группы. По словам Кэннеди, во время обсуждением с Ноллом он "представил презентацию длительностью около 20 минут", после которой она посчитала, что это было бы превосходно, и "не было ни единого шанса", что она скажет "нет" этой идее. Как и Кэннеди, Харт была "тотчас же взволнована" этим фильмом. После этого было определено, что фильм станет первым в серии спин-оффов, так как в нём было больше элементов, знакомых массовому зрителю, чем в других претендентах. Гарет Эдвардс, снявший в 2000 году фильм «Монстры», и который в тот период занимался съёмками фильма «Годзилла», был нанят занять пост режиссёра. Столь раннее назначение Эдвардса на пост позволило ему вовлечься в процесс создания фильма на самых первых этапах процесса. В качестве сценариса был приглашён Гэри Витта, сценарист фильмов «Книга Илая» и «После нашей эры». Команда решила сделать фильм таким, чтобы он ощущался более реальным, как будто действия фильма происходят в существующих местах. Также они хотели сделать фильм не таким категоричным, как оригинальная трилогия «Звёздных войн», в которой мораль была чётко разделена на «чёрное» и «белое». В этом фильме планируется показать Галактику в «серых» тонах. Визуальный стиль картины был вдохновлён работами художника Фредерика Ремингтона. 12 марта 2015 года стало известно что Крис Вейтц заменит Витта на посту сценариста. Также в работе над черновыми вариантами сценария принимали участие Скотт Бёрнс и Кристофер Маккуорри. В тот же день, когда объявили о смене сценариста, было раскрыто официальное название фильма — «Изгой-один», придуманное Виттой в процессе работы над сценарием, а также то, что Фелисити Джонс — актриса, номинированная на премию «Оскар» за роль в фильме «Теория всего» — вошла в актёрский состав фильма Название «Изгой-один» отсылкой к позывному из «Империи наносит ответный удар», но также, у названия есть и второе значение. Этот фильм первый и пока что единственный самостоятельный, не входящий в основную сагу «Звёздных войн», то есть в каком то плане он "изгой". 250px|right|thumb|Актёрский состав отряда Повстанцев из фильма «Изгой». На Celebration Anaheim Эдвардс и творческая команда объявили о том, что фильм будет посвящён краже планов «Звёзды Смерти» группой солдат-повстанцев, после чего был показан короткий тизер-трейлер, в котором была показана «Звезда Смерти», находящаяся над покрытой джунглями планетой. После Celebration Anaheim, Lucasfilm больше нигде не могла рекламировать свой фильм до лета 2015 года. Это произошло из-за схожести двух названий: «Изгой» ( ) и «Миссия невыполнима: Племя изгоев» ( ). Название «Племя изгоев» было зарегистрировано в Американской ассоциации кинокомпаний раньше, чем «Изгой», поэтому запрет рекламы лёг на название ленты Lucasfilm . При работе над фильмом Эдвардс использовал новейшие разработки ILM в сфере виртуальной реальности, чтобы добавить их на стадии превизуализации фильма. Основные съёмки начались в августе в Лондоне. Об этом было объявлено на D23 Expo в том же месяце. Помимо этого, в блоге на сайте StarWars.com был опубликован полный список актёрского состава, куда помимо Фелисити Джонс вошли: Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен, Алан Тьюдик, Риз Ахмед . В качестве массовки для съёмки в фильме были приглашены военнослужащие Вооружённых сил Великобритании. Саймон Крэйн и Тони Гилрой были приглашены для помощи во время дополнительных съёмок, которые были запланированы ещё в период разработки концепции фильма. Со слов Гарета Эдвардса: "мы изначально планировали дополнительные съёмки. Мы всегда знали, что однажды вернёмся чтобы их совершить. Просто мы не знали что именно нам нужно, пока не приступили к монтажу фильма." В июне 2016 было объявлено что фильм находится на стадии дополнительных съёмок. Практически сразу же в сети начали появляться слухи о том, что будет переснято более 40% фильма, что Скотт Бёрнс и Кристофер Маккуорри перепишут сценарий (а позже займут место со-режиссёров), а сами дополнительные съёмки были инициированы Disney, которой хотелось "осветлить" тон фильма. Спустя какое-то время множество изданий опровергли эти домыслы. Так, согласно статье в «EW», тестовые просмотры «Изгоя-один» не проводились, в отличие от других фильмов саги «Звёздных войн». Тёмная и суровая атмосфера также никуда не делась, а дополнительные съёмки нужны были для улучшения развития персонажей, а не изменения сюжетной линии. По словам Кэтлин Кеннеди — "Те изменения, что мы внесли в процессе дополнительных съёмок, не изменили основной сюжет. Мне кажется это кране важно, и должно успокоить поклонников - мы снимает тот фильм что и задумывали." Изначально саундтрек к фильму писал Александр Деспла, однако позже, на стадии постпродакшена, его место занял Майкл Джаккино. Релиз right|250 px 6 апреля 2016 года вышел десятисекундный тизер, который предварял полную версию тизер-трейлера фильма «Изгой-один», вышедшую 7 апреля, во время передачи Good Morning America. 15 июля на Celebration Europe фильму была посвящена панель, гостями которой стали Гарет Эдвардс, Кэтлин Кеннеди и весь актёрский состав картины, а также был показан второй трейлер фильма «Изгой-один». В этот же день на канале ABC был показан документальный фильм «Секреты «Пробуждения Силы»: Кинематографическое путешествии». Ещё один полноценный трейлер был показан во время трансляции Летних Олимпийских игр 2016. 12 октября было объявлено о показе финального трейлера, который показали 13 октября. 24 ноября ABC выпустит ещё один рекламный ролик фильма, в рамках своей программы "Magical Holiday Celebration." Актёрский состав и члены съёмочной группы приняли участие в программах ЮНИСЕФ Force for Change и Kid Power, в рамках которых компания Target продавала эксклюзивные футболки, и 5$ с каждой шли в благотворительные фонды программы. Эдвардс также воспользовался возможностью и снял фильм в поддержку инициативы ASSERT. Как и перед премьерой «Пробуждения Силы», неизлечимо больной раком поклонник, Нил Хэнви, попросил у Lucasfilm показать ему фильм «Изгой-один» до его выхода на экраны. Спустя два дня после просмотра, Хэнви ушёл из жизни. Сопутствующая продукция Официальные продажи сопутствующей продукция к фильму «Изгой-один» начались 30 сентября 2016 года. На октябрь 2016 года Marvel Comics анонсировало выпуск серии комиксов, которая должна была стать приквелом к фильму и состоять из трёх выпусков и одного одиночного самостоятельного выпуска, однако 17 мая 2016 года мини-серия была отменена. 15 ноября издательство Del Rey планирует выпустить роман-новеллизацию фильма, под названием «Катализатор». Издательский дом Dorling Kindersley выпустит полный иллюстрированный справочник к фильму 16 декабря 2016 года, одновременно с выходом фильма на экраны. В этот же день будет выпущен артбук фильма. Рассказ под названием «Голоса Империи», связанный с событиями фильма, будет опубликован в журнале «Star Wars Insider» 170. В августе 2016 года, Lucasfilm опубликовала в сети серию изображений линии игрушек от Hasbro, посвящённых «Изгою-один», выход которых начался с 30 сентября. На протяжении сентября выходила серия фанатских роликов «Go Rogue», снятая с этими с этими игрушками, которые были официально спонсированны Hasbro. Фигурка Джин Эрсо Black Series будет выпущена 15 октября 2016 года. See this image Компания Verizon выступила спонсором ролика «Rogue One: Recon», который был создан ILM Experience Lab. Компания Nissan объявила о выпуске ограниченной, посвящённой фильму «Изгой-один», версии обновлённой модели 2017 года своего кроссовера Nissan Rogue. В октябре 2016 года компании Duracell и Gilette выпустили специальные рекламные ролики своей продукции, посвящённые фильму «Изгой-один». Отзывы В декабре 2015 года, согласно опросу на сайте Fandango, «Изгой» был признан самым ожидаемым фильмом 2016 года. Ранние оценки предполагают значительные кассовые сборы, но при это отмечают, что они будут значительно ниже чем сборы «Пробуждения Силы». В предрелизный период сценаристы Вейтц и Витта подверглись критике за политические аллюзии, привнесённые в фильм. Преемственность thumb|left|200px|«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» показывает последствия битвы, начатой для того, чтобы украсть планы «Звезды Смерти». События фильма «Изгой» происходят в промежутке между фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», в Эпоху Империи. Фильм расскажет о группе бойцов сопротивления, которые объединились для кражи планов «Звёзды Смерти», космической мобильной боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить целую планету. Похищение планов впервые упоминается во вступлении к фильму «Новая надежда». В отличие от предыдущих игровых фильмов, сюжет «Изгоя» не будет сосредоточен на джедае. Фильм расскажет о лишённых способностей Силы людях, которые ищут способ вернуть надежду в галактику, находящуюся под гнётом Империи. Постеры Rogue One Poster.jpeg|Предварительный постер Rogue One A Star Wars Story poster RU.jpg|Постер 2 Rogue_One_A_Star_Wars_Story_Comic_Con_Russia.jpg|Эксклюзивный постер для Comic Con Russia 2016 Rogue_One_A_Star_Wars_Story_theatrical_poster_RU.jpg|Постер 3 Rogue One IMAX Poster.jpg|IMAX постер Состав *'Диего Луна' - Кассиан Андор[http://edelweiss.abovethetreeline.com/ProductDetailPage.aspx?group=related&sku=1942556411 : The Official Visual Story Guide in the Edelweiss catalogue] *'Бен Мендельсон' - Директор Орсон Кренник *'Донни Ен'' - Чиррут Имве *'Цзян Вэнь' - Бэйз Мальбус *'Форест Уитакер' - Со Геррера *Мадс Миккельсен' — 'Гален Эрсо' *'Алан Тьюдик' - 'K-2S0' *'Риз Ахмед ' - 'Бодхи Рук' *'Джонатан Арис' — 'Сенатор Джебел |first=Lizo|last=Mzimba|work=BBC|date=July 27, 2015|accessdate=July 27, 2015}} *Женевьев О'Рейли — '''Мон Мотма *'Алистэр Петри' — Генерал Дравен *'Джеймс Эрл Джонс' - Голос Дарта Вейдера *'Джимми Смитс' — Бейл Органа *'Валин Кэйн' — Лайра Эрсо *'Бен Дэниелс' — Генерал Меррик *'Шарон Дункан Брустер' — Сенатор Памло *'Фарес Фарес' — Сенатор Васпар *'Дэниэл Мейс' — Тивик *'Райан Джонсон' — Неизвестный техник «Звезды Смерти» *'Рэм Бергман' — Неизвестный техник «Звезды Смерти» *'Уорик Дэвис' |crew= *Гарет Эдвардс — режиссёр *Крис Вейтц — сценарист *Гэри Витта — сценарист (черновой вариант) *Эллисон Шермур — Executive Producer *Джон Нолл — сценарист, исполнительный продюсер *Симон Эмануэль — исполнительный продюсер *Джейсон МакГатлин — исполнительный продюсер *Кэтлин Кеннеди — продюсер *Тони То — продюсер *Кири Харт — со-продюсер *Джон Шварц — со-продюсер *Майкл Джаккино — композитор *Грег Фрейзер — главный оператор *Нейл Корбулд — руководитель по спецэффектам *Джина Джей — подбор актёров *Кристофер Скарабосио — звукорежиссёр *Нейл Ламонт и Даг Чианг — производственные дизайнеры *Роб Инч — координатор трюков *Нил Сканлан — руководитель эффектов существ *Дейв Гроссман и Глин Диллон — дизайнеры костюмов *Тони Гилрой — сценарист, автор дополнительных диалогов; Режиссёр второй съёмочной группы }} Появления *K-2SO *R2-BHD *Бейл Органа *Бэнтик *Бистан *Бодхи Рук *Бэйз Мальбус *Васпар *Гален Эрсо *Дарт Вейдер *Джебел *Джин Эрсо *Дравен *Зал Диннес *Кассиан Андор *Лайра Эрсо *Меррик *Мон Мотма *Морофф *Неизвестный пилот повстанцев *Орсон Кренник *Памло *Пао *Раддус *Со Геррера *Тивик *Чиррут Имве *Эдрио |creatures= |droids= *Дроид L-1 *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 ***Серия R5 *Дроид инфорсер *Дроид-охранник *Дроид питания **Дроид питания GNK *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид RA-7 *Ремонтный дроид **Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 |events= *Эпоха Империи **Галактическая гражданская война ***Мятеж на Джеде ***Кража планов «Звезды Смерти» ****Миссия на Джеде ****Битва при Эаду ****Битва при Скарифе |locations= *Внешнее Кольцо **Гордианский предел ***Система Явин ****ЯвинROGUE ONE: A STAR WARS STORY TV Spot - Strap In (2016) Sci-Fi Action Movie HD ****Явин IV *****Великий храм массасси **Скариф[http://bookmanager.com/tbm/?q=h.reports.iv&eisbn=jiu6sYIgU6hikaACKYVCLw Star Wars: Rogue One Mini Build preview on Book Manager] ***Имперский охранный комплекс *Внутреннее КольцоStar Wars: Galactic Atlas **Автономные субсектора ***Система Джеда ****Джеда *****Священный город *Лах'му *Эаду |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Армия повстанцев ***Солдат-повстанец **Высшее командование Альянса **Изгой-один ***Сержант **Партизаны **Повстанец-пехотинец **Разведка Альянса ***Офицер разведки **Флот Альянса ***Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев ****Пилот-повстанец *Галактическая Империя **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Передовые оружейные исследования ****Директор ***Военная разведка *****Штурмовик смерти ***Имперская армия ****Имперский боевой водитель *****Пилот имперского ховер-танка ****Штурмовой корпус *****Штурмовик *****Береговой штурмовик ***Имперский флот ****Имперский оружейный техник ****Солдат Имперского флота *****Солдат Звезды Смерти ***Имперский офицер ***Пилот TIE истребителя **Королевская гвардия Императора **Сенатор *Джедаи *Дом Органа **Первый председатель **Вице-король *Жрец *Наёмник *Мошенник *Офицер **Адмирал **Генерал **Капитан *Ситхи **Дарт **Лорд ситхов **Ситх-ученик **Тёмный лорд ситхов *Техник *Убийца *Учёный |species= *ДрабатаPao - Characters - Star Wars LEGO.com *Гайгораны *Иакару *Мон-каламари *Тогнаты *Люди **Альдераанцы **Киборг **Чандрилианцы |vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Звёздный истребитель ***Бомбардировщик ****Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing» ***Серия TIE ****TIE Ударный ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN ***UT-60D **Корвет ***Корвет CR90 ***Корвет типа «Молотоглав» **Крупный корабль ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» **Транспортный корабль ***Средний транспорт GR-75 **Шаттл ***Имперский грузовой шаттл ***Шаттл T-3c типа «Дельта»[http://io9.gizmodo.com/star-wars-is-adding-some-gorgeous-new-ships-for-rogue-o-1783721583 Star Wars Is Adding Some Gorgeous New Ships For Rogue One] ****Имперский шаттл Кренника **Фрегат ***Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***«Звезда Смерти» **Врата щита *Репульсорная техника **Танк ***Ховер-танк ****Имперский штурмовой ховер-танк *Шагоход **AT-ACT **AT-ST *Штурмовое транспортное средство |technology= *Броня **Броня штурмовика **Доспехи Вейдера *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Пистолет A180 ***Пистолет SE-14 **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 **Лёгкий автоматический бластер ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер T-21 ***Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 **Тяжёлая автоматическая пушка *Влагоуловитель *Голограмма *Голотранслятор *Двигатель **Субсветовой двигатель *Дроид *ДубинкаROGUE ONE: A STAR WARS STORY - Official International Trailer #3 (2016) Sci-Fi Movie HD *Световой меч *Слуховой датчик *Кибернетика *Компьютер **Компьютер наведения *Лазер **Лазерная пушка ***Лазерная пушка L-s1 ***Лазерная пушка KX9 *Макробинокль *Ракетная пусковая установка *Солнечный коллектор *Силовая пика *Супероружие **Суперлазер *Фоторецептор *Кодировщик голоса *Энергетический арбалет |miscellanea= *Беженец *Вода *Волосы *Герб Империи *Гиперпространство *Глаз *Город *"Да пребудет с тобой Сила"ROGUE ONE: A STAR WARS STORY – Official International Trailer #1 (2016) Sci-Fi Movie HD *Заключённый *Зима *Знаки различия командования Повстанцев *Имперская военная форма *Кваданиевая сталь *КристаллROGUE ONE: A STAR WARS STORY International Trailer #2 (2016) Sci-Fi Action Movie HD *Кровь *Луна *Монах *Оглушающие наручники *Огонь *Одежда **Командирская кепка **Лётный комбинезон ***Лётный шлем **Накидка **Наплечник **Перчатки **Роба *Ожерелье *Планета *Планы «Звезды смерти» *Пластина знаков различия *Проект «Звезда Смерти» *Позывной *Пол *Пустыня *Растение **Дерево ***Пальма **Трава *Родители *Сила **Чувствительность к Силе *Солдат *Стрелок *Телохранитель *Флот *Фома имперского офицера *Шифровальный цилиндр *Юнлинг }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Пробуждение Силы'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * s Alan Tudyk}} * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider'' 168 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 169'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Официальная страница фильма на русскоязычном сайте «Звёздные войны» * * Osborne Says Another Star Wars Movie to be Filmed in Britain — Bloomberg * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks 'Foxcatcher,' 'The Gambler' and NOT 'Star Wars' * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks * Звездные войны: Антология Изгой на Star Wars News *Rogue One ILM Chain Reaction * Категория:Кинофильмы